Seven Deadly Sins
by FraNNie QuiNcY
Summary: Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Pride and Lust. The seven deadly sins. Jude and Tommy, both with new people, commit them all.
1. Prolouge

Seven Deadly Sins

Sloth: Disinclination of action or labor

Pride: The quality or state of being proud

Envy: Painful or resentful awareness of an advantage joined with a desire to possess the same advantage

Wrath: Strong vengeful anger or indignation

Gluttony: Excess in eating or drinking

Greed: A selfish and excessive desire for something

Lust: To have an intense desire or need

Jude, age 19, has a boyfriend. His name is Luke. Tommy, age 25, has a girlfriend. Her name is Jen. Tommy never left or asked Jude on a date.

The desire will get deadly.


	2. Part 1: Sloth

Part 1: Sloth

Jude Harrison was tired. No, she wasn't tired, she was exhausted.

27 hours in the hot Studio 1 of G Major Records, locked in the room with her love, Tommy Quincy and her sister's boyfriend, Kwest. Write, record, fix, write, record, fix. …All in a cycle. …A bored-ass cycle.

"Can I go home now?" 19 year old Jude asked her producer.

"Jude, you've been asking me that since we got here!" he yelled back at her.

"Did someone forget to take their Midol this morning?" she asked, attitude taking over.

"No."

"Then why are you being so pissy?"

"Because. His girlfriend was expecting him for dinner 2 hours ago," Kwest stuck in.

"Then why didn't you just leave?" Jude asked.

"Because I actually care about this album."

"I care!"

"Apparently not." Kwest left before their fighting pissed him off himself.

"You're mad cuz you stood up your girlfriend, which means – chances are – you're not getting any tonight."

"Jude. Shut up."

"I'm right, you know it."

"No, actually you're not. You just wanna get out of here so you can fake getting off on your boyfriend." Jude stood and began grabbing her things slowly. She wasn't sure if she was tired or lazy. She didn't really care. "Jude, stop." She ignored him, grabbing her things and making a run for the door. Tommy sighed as he watched her leave through the glass doors of the studio. "Sometimes," he grumbled lowly, grabbing his back pack and stuffing in his head phones and zipping the bag closed. He threw the bag over one shoulder and turned off the soundboard. He left G Major and went over to his trusty blue Dodge Viper.

Meanwhile…

Jude entered the home she shared with her boyfriend, Luke and sighed. She left her backpack slide off her shoulders and walked into the living room. On the way, she undressed, leaving her shirt and pants in the hallway. She turned the knob of her bed room door and pushed the door open. She saw she was alone – again. Luke was in advertising and very busy. Laying in her bra and boy-shorts, on her back, she sighed staring at the ceiling. Tears fell out of the corner of her eyes. She was 19! She was legal. She could be with anyone…

Just not him.

It wasn't that she didn't love Luke, she did. But she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with Tommy.

But he had his girlfriend too…

Jen Hartley was mad. No. She was pissed off beyond belief.

3rd in a row, she'd been stood up for by none-other-than Tommy Quincy himself.

She was at home, and he was 4 hours late. She'd changed after the first two and was now watching The Real World Challenge marathon, snuggling with two men:

Ben and Jerry.

The phone hadn't rung since 8 AM this morning and it was her mother.

Jen lived on her own in a small apartment just off her collage's campus. She sighed as she stuffed another table spoon of Chunky Monkey in her mouth. The phone finally rang and she reached over to the end table, picking up the black and red V Tech house phone. The called ID read: Quincy, 555-6378. She sighed and threw the receiver on the couch next to her, letting the ring tone continue sounding. She got pissed after the 10th ring and decided to…

Yank the phone jack out of the place in the wall.

Mean while…

"The number you have reached is currently unavailable…" the operator said through the receiver on Tommy's side of the connection. He sighed, giving up and putting the receiver back on the base.

Truth be told, he was happy he missed the date with Jen. He considered it as more 'Jude-Time.'

Even if they weren't on the best of terms, nothing could change the fact that he loves her. Nothing.

Not even Luke or Jen.

Never.

He slumped back on his sofa after removing his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

An hour and a half later, Tommy got bored. He clicked off the TV and sat in an annoying silence. He picked up his cell phone and went to his contacts. Jude. Send.

Mean while…

"Hello?" a bored voice answered.

"Jude, its Tommy."

"Okay?"

"I wanna see you."

"Can't always get what you want, Tommy. Didn't we learn that the hard way?" she shot back.

"Please, Jude?"

He heard her sigh. "10 minutes." And the phone went dead.

About 10 minutes later, the doorbell at Tommy's house rang and Tommy let Jude in. They sat on the couch.

"You wanted to see me?" Jude started.

"I miss you."

"I'm sitting in front of you, Tommy."

"No." He grabbed her hand and caressed her knuckles. "I miss all of you."

"That was your fucking fault, Tommy," Jude answered, snatching her hand away from Tommy. "I knew I shouldn't have come here," she said standing from the couch. Tommy stood.

"Don't be like this, Jude."

"Don't be like this! DON'T FUCKING BE LIKE THIS!" she yelled. "I hate you," she whispered. She sighed. "What a waste." She walked to the door. Tommy stopped her from opening the door and pushed her against a wall, a hand on the wall on each side of her head.

"Excuse me?" he challenged.

"Did I stutter!" she shot back.

"Who fucked who first, Jude?"

"Don't start with that, Tommy! We both had too much champagne that night."

"I never thought it'd come to this." His hands dropped from the wall. "Tell me you don't love me."

"I don't love you," Jude answered looking away. "Your turn."

"Sorry. I'm not a liar."

"Cheaters are liars, Tommy."

"It was one time. And it was with you."

"Shut up," she whispered, tears coming down her face. "Just shut up."

"You were with Luke."

"And I hated my self for it ever since. I'm a hypocrite, Tommy."

"Never. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"I've heard that one before." She made another attempt to leave, but he pushed her back on the wall.

"Jude, I love you."

"I can not say that back. Even if it is true…I don't wanna lie, Tommy."

"Wait. You don't wanna lie?"

"No. I don't."

"Then why are you lying to me?"

"Tommy, I don't know." She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips. His arms wrapped around her waist as she kissed him back. He pulled her close. Jude's phone rang, making them break apart. "Luke," she whispered, looking at the caller ID. Tommy looked down, his heart breaking. Jude looked at him and back at her phone. Jude shut her phone off and put it in her purse, which she let fall to the floor. Tommy looked back up at Jude. She slid her hands under his shirt, pulling it off.

"Jude…"

"I can keep a secret," she said pulling him in for a kiss.


	3. Part 2: Pride

Part 2: Pride

Jude lay in Tommy's bed, naked and facing away from Tommy. A navy blue sheet was tied around her waist, leaving her back exposed.

Tommy leaned over and laid hot, open-mouthed kisses along the bare skin of her back.

"Why did we do that, Tommy?" she asked in a low voice.

"I take pride in being your lover," he murmured into her skin. He moved her hair from her neck and began to suck on the sensitive skin above her pulse.

"You honestly take pride in lying and cheating on your girlfriend?"

"Jude," he said against her skin. She rolled and looked at him. Don't think about Jen, don't think about Luke. Think about us."

"Don't. There is no us, there can't be," she said in a low voice, also sounding raspy, tears choking her throat.

"Why?" he asked in the same voice, tears also coming to his eyes.

"Tommy," she sighed, tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes, "I will always love you. No one could ever, ever change that." She kissed him forcefully and slipped out of his bed, despite his provocative hold on her.

A half hour later, Jude sat in her Mustang, tears coming down her face. Her bottom lip quivered as she reapplied her lip gloss in the rear view mirror. She lifted her hair and examined her neck. A hickey. Awesome.

Jude reached into her purse and pulled out some cover up. She put it over the hickey and also used her hair to cover the spot. Sighing, she opened the car door and grabbed her purse. She stepped out of the car and entered her apartment. She opened her door and searched the apartment. No Luke. Again. She could have hours of hot sex with Tommy, and still, Luke wasn't home.

She went into her bed room and set her things down. She slipped out of her clothing and entered the bathroom. She began running the bathtub water and put Victoria's Secret Amber Romance bubble bath into the water. She looked into the mirror in the bathroom. "How adorable," she told her reflection.

When the bathtub was full, Jude turned the faucet off and slipped into the hot water. Sighing, she rested her head against the small bath pillow that was at the head of the tub. How could someone feel so dirty, beautiful, loved and wrong all at once? She had no clue.

After 2 ½ of soaking, Jude got out of the tub and wrapped a turquoise towel around her small frame. She drained the water from the tub and walked back into her bedroom. Looking over at the digital clock, which read 1:26 AM, she rolled her eyes.

Jude untied her towel and hung it on the hook on the front of the door. She slipped into bed, nude, not really caring and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She rested her head on the cool pillow and pulled the soft silk comforter up to her shoulders.

The next morning, Jude woke to the alarm clock ringing. She groaned and hit the off button. Turning, she saw Luke still asleep.

"Whatever," she grumbled and got out of bed. She dressed and left the room. She got her bag and keys and left the apartment. In her car, Jude put more cover up on hickey and started the car. At G Major, she greeted her friends and went into Studio 1. She saw Tommy kiss Jen and Jude cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt." Yeah right, Jude added in her head.

"It's okay," Jen sighed and stood. "I've got to get to school. See ya, Quincy."

Bitch! Jude thought. Only I'm aloud to say that!

Jen left and Jude walked into the recording booth. She sat on a stool, looking down, letting her blond hair fall in her face. She was crying, and quite frankly, she didn't care. Tommy felt his heart snap. She stood from his chair at the soundboard and walked into the recording booth.

Tommy pulled up another stool next to Jude's and let his eyes linger to her shaking figure. "Jude," he murmured. Her head shot up. "Honey…"

"Don't call me that!" she said in a loud whisper. "I take pride in being your lover," she echoed him from last night. "You're a fucking liar, Tommy!"

"Don't act like you had a revelation and dumped Luke."

"At least I didn't say something like that, Tommy!" she shouted, standing. He stood too.

"But you feel it. I can tell by every little moan you make when we have sex."

"Is that all I am to you? A good fuck when you're bored?"

"You're so much more than that. You know that," Tommy looked straight into her eyes.

"Do I really?" Jude challenged.

"I love you," Tommy confessed. Jude reached up and held his face in both her hands.

"I know, and I love you too, but…that's what terrifies me the most." She kissed his lips fully. "We have an album to finish." Tommy nodded sadly and walked out of her embrace, into the other room. Jude let out a sob watching him walk away.

Several hours later, Tommy was with Jen for lunch and Jude was alone at the sound board, eating a Big Mac from McDonald's. Jude put the sandwich down. A knock at the door broke her concentration. "Jamie…"

"Hello, Jude." He sat next to her at the soundboard. "What's up in the life of a rock star?"

"Boy problems, honestly," Jude answered back.

"Aw, Luke being a pain in the ass?" Jamie asked.

"Kind of. He's never home anymore! And I did something I shouldn't have."

"Tell me. I'd never judge you, Jude."

"You've done it before."

"I know. But I- We were young."

Jude took a breath. "I slept with someone."

"Who?" Jamie asked. Jude gave him a look that told him everything. "Quincy, right?"

"Yeah," Jude said, looking down, tears coming to her eyes again. "I mean, I thought I was over him, I really did, but I…I don't know, Jamie, I'm just so…So fucked up!"

Jamie rubbed her back. "Jude, I don't really know what to say."

"That's a first."

"I know, and it's scaring the shit out of me," he joked. He actually made Jude smile. "Thanks, Jame."

"What I'm here for." Jamie smiled and stood. "Hey, Patsy's got a gig at some club tonight. You up for it?"

"Yeah," Jude smiled. "I am."

That night…

"Hey, Hun," Luke greeted, walking into the bed room. He saw Jude in a pink one-shoulder shirt that cut off in the middle of her stomach and a shot black, jean skirt, sitting at the vanity putting on large silver hoop earrings. She had pink heels on her feet and her make up was usual.

"Hey," she greeted back.

"Um, did I miss something?"

"Nope. I'm going out." She fastened her earring and stood. "It's a work thing."

"Jude," he started, purely confused, "I thought we were gonna have some 'us' time."

"Yeah, well, things change." She walked out of the bedroom and Luke followed her. "I'll be back late."

"Jude!" Luke shouted.

"What?" Jude shouted back. "You do your work thing, I'll do mine." And with that, she grabbed her pink beaded purse and exited the apartment. "I take pride in telling you off," she told herself as if she was telling Luke.

About 20 minutes later, Jude entered the club, Burn, and immediately found Jamie talking to Tommy. They looked normal. If no one knew better, they'd say there were friends. Jude walked up to them and smiled.

"Boys…" she greeted.

"Jude!" they asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You…You look great, Jude," Tommy complemented.

"Thanks," Jude answered.

"I'll just be…over there," Jamie excused himself, walking away.

"So, where's Jen?" Jude asked.

"Out with her brother."

"Oh." As if I care, Jude thought.

"And Luke, where's he?"

"Home. I left him there."

"Oh really?" Tommy asked, getting closer.

"Yes. Really. He can do his own thing, I can do mine."

"I'm impressed."

"There's no reason to be."

"Ms. Harrison, might I buy you a drink?"

"You tryin' to get me drunk, Quincy?"

"No. But you look parched. Can I?"

"Okay." Jude and Tommy walked to the bar, pretty close.

"Can I get a Heineken and anything for the lady?"

"A vodka tonic, please."

"Sure," the bartender answered. A minute later, he came back with their drinks and Tommy paid the man. They stood there, drinking. "Give It Up To Me" by Sean Paul and Keyshia Cole started and Tommy put his glass bottle down and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked. Jude smiled, nodded and put her glass flute down. She put her hand in his and they walked over to the dance floor. They began dancing close, their hands roaming each other's bodies. They smiled and together, they leaned in and kissed.


	4. Part 3: Envy

Part 3: Envy

Well, Jude and Tommy ended up heading back to his apartment and sleeping together. Jude left in the morning without waking up Tommy and snuck down stairs in her clubbing out fit. Then the door bell rang.

"Crap!" Jude exclaimed in a loud whisper. Tommy stepped out of his room, rubbing his eyes. "Tommy…"

"Trying to skip out on me, Harrison?" he joked.

"No," she took him seriously.

"I was joking."

"I knew that."

"Okay…" he went to the door and opened it to reveal Jen. "Baby…"

"Quincy," Jen greeted. She walked into the house. Her jaw dropped at the sight of a messy haired Jude in some of the sluttiest clothes she'd ever seen. Guess she hasn't looked in her own closet in a while.

"Good morning, Jen."

"What is she doing here?" Jen asked Tommy, ignoring Jude's greeting.

"Uh-"

"I got into a fight with my boyfriend and Tommy lived closest. I walked out," Jude lied. More stretched the truth; she did walk out on her boyfriend. Sort of. Jude looked back and forth between Jen and Tommy. "I think I'm gonna jet."

"I think you should," Jen snapped.

"Jen!" Tommy scolded.

"No, it's okay. See you in a few hours, Tommy. …Jen." As Jude exited Tommy's home, she found her white lace boy-shorts on the floor behind a vase. Jude faked dropping her keys and bent down and grabbed both her keys and lace underwear. She made a run out of the house for her Mustang and got in. She put her purse and underwear on the passenger seat and sighed. She got her keys and stuck them in the ignition and let the engine roar to life. She drove home and parked her car. She gathered her things and stuffed her underwear in her purse. She got out of the car and walked into the building. She rode the elevator upstairs and walked into her apartment.

And the guilt sets in.

Luke was lying asleep on the couch with several Miller Lights in front of him on the coffee table. Jude took a deep breath and walked over to the couch. "Luke," she whispered. "Luke." His eyes fluttered open.

"Jude…" He sat up. "Where were you?"

"I stayed with Patsy. It was late. I didn't want to wake you considering our late conversation."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." Luke hugged her. Jude thought she was gonna end up crying and tell him everything.

"I love you," Luke told her.

"I love you too." I was true. She did love him. But he wasn't Tommy. She was in love with Tommy. Jude broke away from the hug. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and head over to G Major."

"Yeah, I have to get to work, too." They separated and Jude went into the bathroom. She showered and took the underwear she had in her purse and put them in the laundry with the other clothes she'd been wearing.

When Jude got to G Major, Sadie was at her place, practically jumping. "Hey, Sadie."

"Jude, oh, my God I have to tell you something!"

"Yeah, Sadie?"

Sadie held out her left hand. A beautiful yellow diamond, at least 5 karat ring engorged her left ring finger. "I'm getting married."

"Sadie, wow." Fuck her, the lucky bitch, Jude thought to herself. "So, you and Kwest?"

"Well, who else, silly?"

"I'm happy for you. Congratulations." Jude went to the other side of the desk and hugged Sadie.

"So, any wedding bells for you and Luke?"

"Not exactly." Jude took a breath. "I don't think we'll ever…"

"Why, honey?" Jude looked down, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

"I did something…something bad. Something I should feel horrible about, I do, but not as bad as I should."

"What? Jude, you're my sister, I love you. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I cheated on Luke," Jude gasped for air, looking back up at her sister, "With Tommy."

"Jude…I…"

"You hate me, I get it."

"I don't hate you, I'm just…shocked." Sadie looked around; making sure no one was looking. "When?"

"A few times… More in the last few days."

"When was the first time?"

Jude gasped, "My 18th birthday."

"Where, when did you have the time to do that?"

"At this place me and Tommy found on my 17th birthday, it's at the rehearsal space. It was after the party."

"Jude…this…this is big. No, this is huge."

"I know. Just, look," Jude took a breath and wiped her eyes. "I'm glad you're getting married. You deserve it." Jude hugged her sister again and walked into Studio 1. She saw Jen on top of the soundboard, with Tommy hovering over her and kissing her.

"Will I ever get a break!" Jude yelled. Jen and Tommy separated. "Don't bother." Jude ran out of the studio.

"Jude! Wait!" Tommy ran after her, leaving Jen dumbfounded on the soundboard. Catching up with Jude in the alley, he stopped her from walking. She had tears all over her face and she was gasping for air. "Jude, she's my girlfriend."

"What happened to I love you? What happened to last night and the night before? What happened to US, Tommy?" she yelled.

"I don't want to hurt her, Jude." Tommy sighed. "I love her, but I'm love with you."

Jude shook her head. "This is it. It's over. No more late nights, no more kissing. It's over. It's done." Jude let out a loud sob.

"Jude, but I-"

"You, you, you, Tommy! It's that really all you care about?"

"No. Jude. That isn't all I care about."

"You know what? Next time I open my legs, I'll make sure the guy's my boyfriend, just so I don't end up like my father. I'm a hypocrite, and I hate you. I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled back.

"What's sad is that I still love you first." Jude took a deep breath and looked at Tommy straight in the eye. "I'll miss you." And with that, Jude passed by Tommy, back into G Major, leaving him heartbroken in the middle of the alley where they shared their first passionate kiss.

The next day, Jude lay in her bed naked and alone thinking about what she told Tommy the previous day. She rolled onto her stomach and rested her cheek on the cold pillow. Luke was at work (again) and she'd kill to be making love to Tommy right about now. She slipped out of bed and dressed. She got into her car drove to Tommy's house.

Jude got out of her car and walked up the walkway and up the stairs. She rang the doorbell and Jen answered the door. "Jen…"

"Jude. What are you doing here? Trying to make another pass at my boyfriend?"

"No. I just… We got into an argument and I wanted to try to talk it out…"

"Why do you care so much? He is my boyfriend. And you've got one. Lucas…"

"Luke. And I care so much because Tommy is still my best friend and I do care a lot about him. I just wanted to try and fix our argument."

"Well, Tommy wants nothing to do with you."

"And just how would you know that?"

"He told me. He said that you can be such a bitch and that you're too picky."

"Oh." Here we go with the crying again, Jude thought. "Um…okay…" She turned and ran to her car, crying the whole way there. Jen closed the door with a triumphant smirk and went back into the living room. Tommy came out of the bathroom.

"Who was at the door?"

"Oh, no one; I opened the door and no one was there." Jen approached him, wrapping her arms around him. "No, where were we?"

"Actually," he moved her arms from him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want to have sex tonight."

"What?" Jen exclaimed. "But, it'd be our first time."

"I know."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired, and I don't feel like it." And cuz you'll never be her, he added in his head.

Jen pouted, "Fine. I'll call you."

"Okay." He showed Jen out and closed the door. He slid down the door on his back and sat on the floor. "'I don't feel like it'? What the hell's wrong with me?" he asked himself out loud.

Back with Jude, she entered her apartment and saw Luke had just gotten home.

"Jude, hey…" Jude didn't say anything. She dropped her things on the floor and approached Luke. She kissed him forcefully and Luke was caught off guard. "Jude, what-"

"Shh… I needed to kiss you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jude was going to cry. She knew it, she felt it. Suck it up, she told her self in her head.


	5. Part 4: Wrath

Part 4: Wrath

A week later, Jude and Luke lied on the couch, cuddled. Jude had her head on Luke's chest and he had his arms around her. They were watching TV, and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Luke said. Jude nodded and moved her head to let Luke go up to the door. Luke opened the door. "Tommy…"

"Hey, man, it's been a little while." They shook hands and Luke called Jude over to the door.

"Um, hon." Jude looked at Luke with a clear 'don't leave me' look. "I just remembered. I have to help my boss with something."

"With what?" Jude asked.

"A presentation. It's on Monday."

"Luke-" Luke kissed Jude's lips softly and nodded toward Tommy. "Don't wait up." And he was gone. Jude's mouth was agape in shock. "What the hell do you want Tommy?" she asked, leaning against the door frame, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What happened to us?" Tommy asked, cutting to the chase.

"It's your fault."

"What did I do?"

"Look, Jen told me, okay?"

"I…"

"Why do you care, Tommy? Who would want anything to do with a bitch who's way too picky?"

"I don't what you're talking about!" he exclaimed. He was confused, crying, and still standing in the hall way.

"You said it!"

"When did I say that Jude? Apparently - I've got a case of amnesia."

"Jen…she said…oh my God…" Jude grumbled. "That bitch!"

"I'm still lost here."

"Last week, after we got into the fight, I wanted to say sorry about how I handled it, and I…I'm sorry. She came to the door. She told me."

"She…?" Jude nodded. Tommy was downright pissed. His tears came to a screeching halt. "She-she didn't; she wouldn't."

"Tommy, she did."

"Jude, I…" He trailed off. "I'd never." Although he said that, she'd still been crying. "I love you, baby girl." She looked into his eyes.

"I can't, Tommy, I just…I can't."

"Don't cry," he whispered. He stood directly in front of her and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Please, for me?" Jude nodded and tried to stop her tears. Tommy let his hand linger to the back of her neck.

"Tommy…"

"Can I come in?" Jude nodded and pulled him by the lapels of his leather jacket into the apartment. She turned her back to him and closed the door. She locked it and took a deep breath before turning to Tommy again. She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her hips and Jude looked down, tears stinging her eyes again. "Jude…"

"I can't believe I thought…"

"Jude," he whispered. She looked into his eyes. Something came over her. Her hands slid down to his shoulders, and she pushed to black material off his shoulders, letting it pool to the floor. He leaned down and kissed her lips chastely.

Jude broke the kiss and pulled her tee shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. Her hands went to the button of her jeans and she fumbled with it, her fingers shaking. Tommy chuckled and put his hands over hers, stopping her fusing. "I'm a mess," she told him.

"You're a beautiful mess." Jude smiled and Tommy dropped to his knees. He unbuttoned and unzipped Jude's pants. He pulled them down to her ankles and she stepped out of them and kicked them away. He lifted her left foot and took off the sock and also did the same to the right. Jude grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him into and standing position.

Jude reached into his right front pocket, finding a condom. "Feeling lucky?" she joked.

"No; just hopeful." Tommy kissed Jude again, taking the foil package from her hand. One arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her through the hall way. Tommy pushed Jude against the closed door to the bedroom, their lips and tongues attacking each other. Jude reached behind her, still kissing Tommy, and turned the knob, making the couple fall right through the door, landing on the floor. They both groaned in pain and sat up, still kissing. Jude wrapped her legs around Tommy's waist and he pulled them over to the bed.

Tommy laid Jude on her back, with him hovering over her. Jude reached between them and unbuckled Tommy's belt. He finished the job and through his pants across the room. Jude rolled, getting on top and Tommy's hands went to her back. Jude began sucking on Tommy's neck as he unclasped her bra and pulled the straps off her shoulders. She pulled away from his neck and sat on his hips, throwing the bra over her shoulder. Tommy sat up, Jude's chest right in his face. He grabbed her left breast in his hand as his mouth clamped on to her left hardened nipple. Her hands went to the back of his head, pulling him to her chest. She moaned loudly.

Tommy's mouth left her breast and began kissing down her chest, to her stomach. Jude's back arched, letting him explore further. Jude pushed him on to the mattress forcefully and she got off the bed. She removed her boy-shorts and jumped back on the bed. Tommy had miraculously removed his boxers while lying down and also put a condom over his erection. Jude got into her previous position and kissed Tommy one more time.

Jude lowered herself on Tommy's shaft, slowly, torturously. She smiled as she saw him grunt and fuss impatiently. She took both his hands and guided them to her hips, letting him have his way. He pushed her almost completely off of him before slamming her back down so quickly she almost saw stars. They paused, panting and adjusting. Jude moved her hips and Tommy grabbed a firmer hold on her hips, stopping her. He shook his head and Jude had and amused look on her face. She moved Tommy's hands held them onto the mattress.

Jude pushed her hips forward, making Tommy moan. Laughing at the control she had over him, she stopped teasing and went on with it. She let go of Tommy's hands after a few minutes of her own thrusting and his hands immediately went to her hips. He guided her up and down on his throbbing erection. She began to tighten, making Tommy get goose bumps. They both neared orgasms and Jude cried out. She took one of Tommy's hands and guided it up her chest, making it cup her breast. She half-screamed, half-moaned and she got closer. Tommy's had slipped from her chest and went to her clitoris, rubbing it left to right. She screamed Tommy's name and was brought to her orgasm. Seconds later, Tommy reached his own release and Jude slid off Tommy to his side.

They lay, panting from extortion, hands entwined. "We've never done that before," Jude commented, still breathing heavily. They laughed faintly and Jude rolled laying her head on Tommy's chest. "It was awesome."

The Next Day

Jude was in G Major, looking for Jamie. Tommy was with Jen in studio 1 and Jude went studio 3 to find Patsy.

"Patsy."

"Hey, peaches." She had been rehearsing for her recording and she sat in a swivel chair. "What's up?"

"I was actually looking for your boyfriend. Know where he is?"

Patsy shrugged, "Nope. Maybe the kitchenette."

Jude nodded. "Thanks, Pats." Jude was halfway thru the lobby when she heard heels clicking over in her direction. She looked up and saw Jen throw her bag to the floor and slap her across the face. "What the fuck-"

"You slept with him?" Jen snapped out.

"Maybe I did."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?"

"Yeah," Jude responded in a calm voice.

"And your boyfriend?"

"Soon to be ex, excuse you."

"You're a slut!"

"You're a bitch! Get over it!" Jen slapped Jude again and Jude began to fight back. Within seconds, they were rolling on the floor, cursing, slapping and pulling each other's hair.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled. "Jen! Get off her! Stop it!" he yelled. Kwest came and pulled Jen away from Jude, and held her back. Tommy helped Jude off the floor and held her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, it's her that's not gonna be fine!" she yelled, lunging at her again, but Tommy held her back.

"Jude, she's not worth it. Let it go."

"Not worth it?" Jen yelled from across the room. "It's her that's not worth it!"

"She's worth everything to me!" Tommy yelled back at Jen. He looked at Jude again. "You're everything to me," Tommy whispered, smiling and Jude did too.

"What's going on in here?" Darius shouted, walking into the lobby, looking back and forth between Jude and Tommy and Kwest and Jen.

"She started it!" the girls yelled simultaneously pointing at each other.

Part 6: Gluttony


	6. Part 5: Gluttony

Part 5: Gluttony

Back in Darius' office, Jude, Jen, Tommy and Kwest all sat in chairs and couches. Jude and Jen sat across from Darius with their arms crossed over their chests and pouts on their faces.

"I don't see why I'm here," Jen chimed in. "I don't even work here. I didn't do anything wrong, either."

"You cause problems in my studio, you in trouble with me, got that?" Darius barked at her. Jen was too scared to talk, so she only nodded. "And Jude, I expected more from you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "She just walked up to me and hit me. I did not hit her back until she hit me a second time," she told him louder.

"All this over Tom?" Darius asked.

"Yes," Jen and Jude grumbled simultaneously. Darius sighed, shaking his head.

"Jude." She looked up. "I don't want any problems in my label. You comprehend?"

"Yes."

"And you. Jen." She looked up as well. "If you got a problem with any one of my staff, handle it out of my place."

"Yes sir."

"T?" Tommy stood and walked over to the desk. "Don't screw around with your artist unless she's your girlfriend, k?" Tommy nodded. "Now get out."

Outside the office, Jen left automatically and Kwest went to studio 1. Jude and Tommy stood outside the office.

"I'm gonna do it today."

"Do what?"

"I'm gonna tell Luke it's over."

"Jude…"

"I have to, Tommy. It's what's best. For him. For me. For you." Tommy smiled.

"I'd kiss you right now, but…"

"Yeah. Studio. I know." Jude kissed him cheek. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. And then she left.

Back at the apartment, Jude walked in the door and saw Luke sitting on the couch, typing away at his laptop.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, not looking up from his computer. "Nice day at work?"

"Yeah. Great." She walked behind the couch and crouched down behind it, putting her arms crossed at the ledge of it. "Baby, we need to talk…" Luke looked at her and set his computer on the coffee table.

"Okay…" Luke started. "What about?"

"Us." Jude stood and walked around the couch. She sat next to him on the couch. "Look, uh…"

"Jude, are you breaking up with me?"

"Luke-"

"Are you? Don't beat around the bush. Are you?" Jude nodded. "You've been fucking someone else, right?"

"Luke, I'm sorry."

"Me too," Luke answered bitterly.

"I…I'm gonna pack some things. Tomorrow, when you get home from work, I'll be completely moved out. Okay?"

"Whatever, Jude, just hurry up." Jude went into the bedroom and packed most of her clothes and her essentials. She went back into the living room and saw that Luke hadn't moved at all.

"I really am sorry, Luke."

"No," Luke interjected. "You're sorry I found out."

"Luke-"

"Jude, get out." Jude nodded sadly and left. She went downstairs and got into her car. 20 minutes later, she rang Tommy's door bell, her bag in the other hand. Tommy opened the door. He saw her and smiled. She smiled too.

"Jude."

"Hi." She took a breath. "I need a place to stay. Can I stay with you?"

"What about your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" she shrugged. "I'm in love with you."

Tommy smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You can stay." He left her come in the house and he closed the door behind her. Jude set her bag down and walked up to Tommy. Tommy took her jacket off and threw it over her bag. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. He licked his lips. "Are we…together or…?" Tommy stuttered

"What does this say to you?" She leaned up and kissed his lips. Minutes later, he broke off the kiss and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the foyer.

"Technically, we're living together," he started off and he pulled her up the stairs, "I think we should christen the house."

"Tommy I haven't even been for five minutes, and we're already gonna screw?"

"Yes. We missed a whole week, we've got some catching up to do," he said while he opened the bedroom door.

Several hours later, Tommy went into the kitchen, to Jude's request. He had a bed sheet around his waist and his hair was a mess. "Champagne, ice cream, glasses, spoons," he muttered to himself as he grabbed the contents. He went back up stairs and stopped in the open doorway. Jude was propped up on her elbows, smiling.

"Yes, Mr. Quincy?" she asked seductively. He smiled and shook his head.

"You just look adorable, as usual." Jude smiled, sat up and put a bed sheet around her body. Tommy walked over to the bed and put the ice cream carton and spoons on the nightstand. He sat on the bed and poured champagne into the glass flutes. He gave her one.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my baby girl," he said as he leaned over and kissed her lips. They broke away and Jude sighed contently.

"I love my Little Tommy Q." Tommy gaped at her and she giggled. She took a sip of champagne and he just sat there, staring at her. "What?"

"I'm just thinking of how…bad…I wanna…have sex with you right now." Jude's jaw dropped and she rolled her eyes. She took his glass and put it with hers on the nightstand behind her.

"No one's stopping you."

The next morning, Jude woke up first. She was wrapped tightly in Tommy's arms. She slowly eased herself out of his grasp and got out of the bed. She took Tommy's dark blue-button-down and buttoned the middle two buttons. She tip-toed out of the room then happily skipped down the stairs of her new home. Sighing contently, she went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. She grabbed the carton of eggs and the cheese. She turned on the stove and began cooking.

Soon, Jude felt warm arms wrap around her waist and she smiled. She turned and saw Tommy's bed-head smiling down at her. She giggled and leaned up and kissed him.

"You're cooking?"

"Yes."

"One day here and you're already trying to burn down my house, Jude?"

She hit his arm, "Shut up!" He laughed.

"I'm just screwin' with ya, babe." Jude smiled reluctantly and turned back to the stove.

"How can thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"How do you know that?" Jude asked turning back to him.

"Jen made me watch the Leonardo Di Capro verson of Romeo and Juliet." Jude rolled her eyes. Tommy turned on the radio he had next to the stove as Jude turned her back to him. "Time to Be Your 21" came out of the speakers and Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude's waist again. "That's our song," Tommy whispered in Jude's ear. She smiled.

"I know," she whispered back. Tommy lightly nipped at Jude's ear. "Tommy…" she warned. She felt him grow hard against the back of her thigh. "We can't…breakfast…"

"We'll go to the diner." Tommy slowly began unbuttoning Jude's shirt.

"We'll be late for work."

"Not like we like Darius and Liam anyway." Tommy pulled Jude's shirt off her shoulders. He let it pool to the floor and his hands skimmed down her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat. He kissed her shoulder and pushed a finger into her. She moaned. He began fingering her and minutes later, she pulled his finger out of her. She turned off the stove and turned back to him. He grabbed her by her hips and threw her against the refrigerator. He stood in front of her and kissed her forcefully. His kisses went lower and lower down her body until he was on his knees.

"Tommy…" Tommy put one of her legs over his shoulder and looked up at her. She knew what was coming, and she knew she couldn't stop it.

Not like she was going to if she could.

Tommy's tongue graved her clitoris and she cried out loudly. One of her hands went to the top of his head, in his hair, pulling it. The other gripped the side of the refrigerator as he continued to torture her. He knew she was getting close, and just before she could find her release, he removed his face from her and she gasped.

"Evil," she grumbled in a deep voice. He chuckled and kissed her lips. Jude fumbled with the knot that was tied to hold his blanket around his waist and soon it fell, his erection poking at her. He pushed her up and let the cool refrigerator door support her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed himself within her. Her arms went around his neck and they kissed as they thrust against each other, fast and rough.

Jude cried out and Tommy groaned. "I love you," she whispered as she climaxed. Seconds later, Tommy reached his own climax and he fell to his knees, dragging Jude with him and her back slid against the refrigerator door. They lay panting, still entangled. Then Tommy gasped.

"What?" Jude asked in worry.

"We didn't…use a…"

"Tommy…I've been on the pill for about 3 months now."

"Jude. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew a moment like this would come up and I just wanted to see the adorable expression I knew you'd have. …Like you have right now." Tommy gaped at her and she smiled innocently. "Only cuz I love you," she whispered as she kissed him.


	7. Part 6: Greed

Part 6: Greed

Another month later, Jude, Tommy, Sadie, Kwest, Jamie, and Patsy all stood at the bar.

"Blue martini," Jude requested.

"Me too," Sadie seconded.

"Just a beer," Kwest ordered.

"I want-"

"A coke," Jamie cut Patsy off.

"Hey Jimmy, what the hell?"

"I am not bringing you home drunk tonight – again."

Patsy sighed. "Whatever."

"Water," Jamie and Tommy ordered simultaneously.

The bartender made their drinks and set them in front of their respected person. Jude sipped her martini and turned to Tommy. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a man's voice. "Do you wanna dance?" the voice asked. Jude turned and Tommy looked over her shoulder.

A nice looking man; blonde hair, green eyes. He reminded Tommy of Sadie. No wonder he didn't like him already. "Um, I…I don't know you," Jude stammered.

"I'm Eric, I know you're Jude. How much more do I need to know?"

Asshole, Jude and Tommy think at the same time.

Jude turns back to Tommy. "I think I'm gonna go dance just to get this guy off my back. I'll come back in about 3 or 4 minutes then we can get out of here, okay?" Tommy nods and kissed Jude's forehead before she walked off with this 'Eric' character.

Tommy watched Jude and Eric dance with steam practically coming out of his ears. Eric was getting a little too close for comfort in his opinion.

Then again, any guy within a foot of his girl pissed him off.

Back with Eric and Jude, he began talking. "He your boyfriend?"

"One, his name is Tommy Quincy-"

"I thought he looked familiar."

"And yes, he is boyfriend. Sorry to disappoint, but, he's the one."

"Yeah. Sure." Eric got a little closer to Jude, and she pushed him away.

"Look. I felt bad for you, and I wanted to dance. But… you're such a-"

"Jude." Tommy. Oh thank God. "There a problem over here? You were getting a little too grabby in opinion."

"Y-"

"She's fine," Eric cut her off. Jude looked at Eric, her eyes huge.

"I think my girlfriend can speak for herself."

"Thanks, I can. And, no, I'm not okay."

"You wanna head back home?"

"Yeah, I do." Tommy nodded and took hold of Jude's hand. They began walking to the exit.

"She's not all that anyway! Eden's much sexier!" Eric called at the couple. Jude shuddered. "I can't believe this! Little Tommy Q fucking THE Jude Harrison! How could someone of his standard sink that low?"

Tommy snapped. He ran over to Eric and hit his nose. Eric's head turned to the side and Tommy punched his stomach and Eric doubled over. Jude ran over to the two.

"Tommy…"

"Wow, that girl's got a tight leash on you," Eric commented in a pained voice, clutching his stomach. Tommy hit him again.

"Tommy!" Jude scolded. "Go to the car."

"Jude."

"Go."

"Ju-"

"Go." Tommy walked out of the club and Jude turned to Eric.

"You're one crazy-ass bi-" Jude kneed Eric in the groin and Eric fell over. Jude took a breath, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the club, cracking her fingers.

Jude walked into the parking lot, and found Tommy sitting in the passenger seat of his own Viper. She sighed and got into the driver's seat. Tommy held out the keys and Jude took them. She turned to him in her seat and looked at him. "What was that? You over-reacted!"

"No I didn't."

"Why did you hit him?"

"Sorry I care about my girlfriend?"

"It's not that you can't care, it's just…don't you think that was just a tad drastic?"

"No, actually I don't." He sighed. Jude turned and faced forward. She stuck the key in the ignition and started the car. "God, you can be such an asshole!" She said under her breath as she put the car in drive and backed out of the space.

Back at home, Jude stalked upstairs and went into the bedroom. She slammed the door closed and Tommy shuddered at the sound. Sighing, he sat on the couch and looked over at the end table next to the sofa. A picture of him and Jude in mid-kiss was in a silver frame with shooting stars engraved in it. He smiled sadly. He heard the door to the bedroom open and heard Jude's stomping footsteps.

Jude stood in front of Tommy on the couch holding a pillow and a blanket. "Jude, are you drunk?"

"No, actually, I'm just fine." She trusted the blanket and pillow at Tommy. "Have fun on the couch." She stalked back upstairs, leaving Tommy in awe. He snapped out of it when he heard the door slam closed again. He stood, rolling his eyes and lifted his shirt. He threw it on the love seat and unbuckled his belt and undid the button to his pants, which joined his shirt. In his boxers, he settled on the couch. He lied down and put the pillow under his head. He put the blanket over him up to his shoulders and closed his eyes.

Two hours later, back up stairs, Jude turned in their bed for the umpteenth time and sighed. She looked over at the digital clock. '3:14' was in bright red and she groaned, pulling the blanket over her head. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since last night. She pulled the blanket back and swung her feet onto the plush carpet. She stood and walked over to the door. She opened the door and saw Tommy standing there looking like he was gonna knock on the door.

"Hi," Tommy whispered.

"Hi," Jude also said in a whisper. "Have you slept?"

"I can't sleep without you."

"Tommy..."

"Let's never fight again, okay?" Jude smiled and nodded. She pulled him into a quick kiss and hugged him. "I love you," he whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," she said in his ear. They pulled away and Jude pulled him into the room. She closed the door and pushed Tommy onto the bed. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled up next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

The next day, Jude and Sadie were at Sadie's apartment planning Sadie's wedding.

"I actually don't want pink. Baby blue," Sadie told Jude, who wrote it on her notepad. "White roses…" Sadie sighed. "Jude. I have to ask you something important."

"Yeah, Sades?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Jude gasped at looked at her sister.

"What?"

Sadie sat next to Jude. "I really want you to be my maid of honor."

"Sadie…"

"What do you say?"

"Yeah, Sadie. I'll be your maid of honor." Sadie and Jude hugged. After sometime, Jude and Sadie got into the topic of marriage. "I wanna get married and five kids and the big kahuna!" Jude commented.

"I don't. ...I want 4 kids and get married and the big kahuna," Sadie giggled. "Speaking of wedding bells, anything with you and Tommy?"

"I love him to death. I guess, when the time's right."

Three months later, it was the big day. Sadie and Kwest had been married and hour before and it was party time. The reception was held in a beautifully decorated hotel hall. Jude and Tommy watched happily form their table at the Mr. and Mrs. Kristopher West. Tommy pulled his chair closer to Jude's and put his arm around her. She looked at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her.

Patsy, Jamie, and Portia all stood at the bar, also watching the newlyweds. "Aren't they so adorable?" Portia asked.

"Yeah, so sweet," Patsy remarked sarcastically. Jamie sniggered and shrugged apologetically at Portia.

"GIRLS!" Sadie called. "IT'S TIME TO TOSS THE BOUQUET!"

Jude sighed. "Here we go."

"Good luck," Tommy called after her as he watched her walk to middle of the room. All the girls rounded up (well, accept Patsy) and Sadie turned her back.

"With Sadie and Kwest getting married, I wonder who's next," Jamie remarked. Sadie tossed the bouquet and it ended up landing on Tommy's lap. He was just sitting there, minding his own business and a batch of flowers lands in his lap.

"A guy is not supposed to catch the bouquet," Patsy commented.

"I guess that answers my question."

Jude ran over to Tommy laughing. "You know," she began as she took the bouquet from his hand, "A girl is supposed to catch the bouquet."

"It's not like I want it anyway." Tommy stood and put his arms around Jude's waist. "Dance with me?" Jude nodded and Tommy led Jude to the dance floor. "Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know" by Britney Spears filled the room and Jude put her left arm around Tommy's shoulders. Tommy put his left arm around her waist and took her right hand in his. He held her hand to his chest, over his heart. They swayed together in a nice silence, except for the music.

"Tommy?" Jude whispered.

"Yeah, baby girl?" he whispered back.

"We need to talk."

"Jude…"

"I'm not breaking up with you," she assured him quickly. Tommy chuckled.

"Good."

"But, it's still really important."

"Tell me, Jude."

"I...I kinda wanna stop taking birth control."

"Jude, that's a really big step."

"I know. But I wanna take it. I wanna take it with you. I want to have babies with you."

"Jude, are you sure?"

"Yes, more than anything." Tommy sighed.

"To think… A little Jude or Tommy?"

"Yeah…" Jude had tears in her eyes.

"So you're sure?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you first. When we have a baby, it's not just mine. It's ours."

"Then I think we should get married." The bridge hit as Tommy got down on one knee. Jude's jaw had fallen and people were already cat-calling. "Judith Allison Harrison…" Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Jude gasped. He opened the case and shown the ring. It was princess cut, very large diamond in the center with two smaller diamonds on the side. The band was silver and it was the most beautiful thing Jude had seen. "Will you marry me?"

Jude stuttered. She couldn't believe this. The man she was deeply in love with was asking her, Judith Allison Harrison to be his, Tommy Quincy's, wife? "No…is the farthest thing from my mind! YES!" Tommy slipped the gorgeous ring on her finger and stood. She kissed him so passionately, he almost fell over. "Yes, yes, yes…yes." She kissed him again as applause cluttered the room.


	8. Part 7: Lust

Part 7: Lust

Jude and Tommy's one year anniversary…

Tommy walked into Jude's rehearsal space. She was sitting on the couch, playing her guitar. Hearing the door open, she looked up. Seeing Tommy, she smiled.

"Hey Quincy," she said, putting the guitar on the floor. He walked over to her, smiling and she stood.

"Hey future Quincy." Jude laughed and leaned up. He met her halfway and kissed her. "How's my fiancée doing this afternoon?"

"I'm good. But I'm even better now that you're here." He leaned down and kissed her again. "I have a surprise for you."

He made an amused face. "What is it?" Jude held out her hand.

"Come with me." They left the space and went to the elevator. Jude pressed the down button. The elevator came and Jude and Tommy got in. Jude pressed the button marked 'B.'

"Where are we going?"

"I'll show you in a minute." They reached the basement and they got out of the elevator.

"The Chrome Cat, Jude?"

"It is our spot, right?" she asked as she opened the door that had been fixed. The room was filled with candles, just like on her 17th birthday. She pulled Tommy in with her. Tommy closed the door with his foot and embraced Jude. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," he said as he kissed her. They began making out and Tommy walked Jude to the piano, still kissing. He sat her down, finally breaking the kiss to remove his own shirt. He leaned down and kissed Jude again, pulling up her shirt. They broke their kiss again and discarded it. Tommy pulled Jude to her feet again, kissing her. Jude pulled out of the kiss and went over to the couch. She took the sheet that was over it off and out it on the floor, like a bed. She took some pillows and pulled Tommy close to her.

Tommy and Jude slowly sank to the floor on the sheet and Jude lay on her back. Tommy hovered over her. She bit her lip in anticipation. With one arm holding his weight, the other skimmed her stomach lightly. The touch tickled her and her back arched and they laughed. Jude leaned her top half up and Tommy's hands went behind her back, unsnapping her bra. He pulled the straps down and discarded her bra, throwing it over his shoulder. Grabbing one of her breasts in his hand, he leaned forward, kissing her lips. His kisses became slower and his lips moved lower down her face. He began sucking on her neck and she began panting. Jude grumbled from the teasing and pulled on Tommy's belt. He nodded his head and stood. He removed his pants and boxers and lowered his form over Jude's.

Jude looked in Tommy's eyes. They were a darker shade than the usual baby blue. Cloudy. Lusty. Sexy. Beautiful.

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you." They kissed and Tommy got on his knees. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. Jude wrapped the other around his waist. Slowly, torturously, he pushed himself within her. She cried out and her leg wrapped tighter around his waist, telling him to get on with it. He chuckled and pushed in the rest of the way quickly. She moaned.

Tommy moved his hips and Jude sighed contently. He began thrusting at a medium pace. Jude's back arched. Tommy took the opportunity to snake his arm around her back and took her leg off his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist. He pulled her up to his level and his speed increased. Jude's arms wrapped around his neck and she breathed heavily in his ear.

"Oh God!" Jude groaned.

"Oh…Jude," he whispered.

Jude climaxed and she brought Tommy with her. They fell back on to the sheet still entangled. One of her hands slid to his shoulder and the other cupped the back of his neck while she kissed the side of his neck that her arm wasn't covering. While recovering, Tommy found the strength to pull out of her and slide to her side.

"I feel…I don't know, different."

"Good different or bad different?" Tommy asked as he propped his head on his hand. His elbow rested on one of the pillows.

"Great different," she replied with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her.

9 months later

A very pregnant Jude Quincy padded into the kitchen of the home she shared with her husband of 6 months. She hands rested behind her back, supporting her frame and her belly sticking out of her little baby blue shirt that read 'Hello Kitty's my Home Girl'. She opened the freezer door and took out the ice cream carton. Smiling, she closed the door again and grabbed a clean spoon from the drawer next to the sink. On her way out, she felt a rush between her legs and a kick in her stomach. She fell with a loud scream and caught on to the island before she could hit the ground.

"Oh God, Tommy!" Tommy came running into the kitchen seconds later, breathing hard. "My water…" she whispered.

"Already?"

"YES!"

"Oh… Oh, God, um, okay, c'mon." He helped her to her feet and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and his arm around her waist. The made their way to the car and Tommy sat Jude in the passenger side. He got into the driver's seat and took a breath. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

"DRIVE TOMMY!"

At the hospital, Jude was automatically taken into a room while Tommy filled out paper work. He ran into her room when he was done, hearing her scream.

"Contraction, contraction, contraction," she repeated as the pain hit her. Tommy walked over to the side of her bed. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tightly as the contraction passed. "Hi," she breathed when it was over.

"Hi," he breathed too. The nurse came in.

"Mrs. Quincy, hello." She walked over to the machine measuring Jude's contractions. "They're close together."

"Yah!" She breathed. "Oh God, another one!"

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" Tommy yelled as Jude grabbed hold of his hand.

"Okay, let me go-"

"Quincy's!" the doctor exclaimed as he opened the door, cutting off the nurse. "How close are the contractions?"

"About 5 minutes."

"Okay, let's get the misses on morphine and the husband into a sling for that hand."

20 minutes later, Jude was brought into the delivery room with Tommy right next to her. Jude was in stirrups and clutching Tommy's hand for dear life.

"Alright Jude, first push!" the doctor informed her. Jude pushed, moaning and groaning in pain. She looked up at Tommy.

"It's too much, it's too much. I can't do it."

"Baby, you can do anything." She took a deep breath. He kissed her temple and she pushed again.

"Again, Jude, go!"

Jude pushed. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"We've got a shoulder!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood!" Jude screamed. She began yelling and Tommy yelled along with her, trying to encourage her.

"One more, Jude, one more, and you're done. A big push, Jude, a big one." Jude pushed as hard as she could and then she heard crying. Jude sagged into her stack of 3 pillows, breathing heavily. "A healthy baby girl." The doctor handed the baby to the nurse, who went to clean the baby off. Another nurse gasped and whispered something into the doctor's ear. He studied Jude for a minute and then nodded his head. "Jude."

"Yeah?" Jude asked, propping herself on her elbows.

"I need you to keep pushing."

"Why?" Jude and Tommy asked simultaneously.

"There's another baby."

"WHAT?" they both shouted back.

"You were carrying twins. There's another baby. And it's crowning."

Jude gasped, a sob catching in her throat. She looked up at Tommy. "I can't… Tommy, I'm not strong enough."

"Jude, you can. You are strong enough. And I'm right here next to you. I love you, Mrs. Quincy." Jude smiled and took a deep breath. She sat up and took hold on Tommy's hand.

"Let's do this."

An hour later, Jude was fast asleep and the babies had just come back from check up. Tommy sat in a chair next to Jude's bed. Jude stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Her back was rested on a stack of three pillows. She turned her head and looked at Tommy. She smiled.

"There's my hero." Tommy smiled and got up he sat next to Jude on the bed. He kissed her.

"Hi." His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she smiled. She kissed his jaw line. "Oh. I almost forgot." He motioned over to two rolling platforms on the other side of the bed. "I think there are some people who'd like to meet us."

"You waited?"

"Yeah." The nurse came into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Quincy, we need you to sign the paperwork for their certificates."

"Uh, yeah, but uh, can you help us out?" Tommy asked. He motioned over to the platforms.

"Oh! Of course!" She went over to the platforms and lifted the baby wrapped in blue to Tommy. She lifted the baby wrapped in pink to Jude. "I'll be back in ten minutes." And then she left.

"We need to think of names," Jude commented.

"I like…Ryan."

"Ryan Michael Quincy," Jude finished.

"Yeah," Tommy whispered.

"I want this little one," she said while the baby girl grabbed on to Jude's index finger. "To be Jezebel."

"Jezebel Anne Quincy."

"Perfect," Jude said, turning her head to Tommy. He kissed her. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back and kissed her again.

And, in time, Jude and Tommy had another three kids. Kayla, theirsecond daughter, Brandon, their second son, and Lyric, their third daughter, where born each a year apart in that order. Sadie and Kwest had those four kids Sadie wanted; Laura, Austin, Cady, and Riley. Jamie and Patsy had a daughter and son; Lewis and Jodi.

Eventually, Luke and Jen did find someone to fall in love with…

Each other.

Fin.


End file.
